Untitled
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: Porque a veces los años de recuerdos no alcanzan. Y un día las mejores amigas pasan a ser algo tóxico e indefinido. Paralelo a Lost Hope y The man who never lied. One Shot


**Vengo con más y más angst. **

**Es que así estoy. **

**Si desaparezco un par de meses más, considerenme muerta de la depresión por la deslealtad de la gente que me rodea.**

**Perdón por todo.**

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había conseguido ignorar con eficacia a Dawn e Iris durante tres largos meses.

Lamentablemente, el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, y ex compañero de la secundaria también, no era algo a lo que no pudiese acudir. Aunque Misty inventara excusas una vez tras otra cuando sus amigas (si es que aún las consideraba aquello) sugerían reunirse, no iba a fallarle a Landon porque ellas estuviesen allí también.

Landon nunca jalaba del hilo llamado Ash Ketchum cada vez que se veían.

—¡Cielos, si que eres desconsiderada!— Chilló Dawn, mientras la abrazaba. Misty le respondió el abrazo a regañadientes, viendo a Iris de reojo que se bajaba del auto tras pagarle al taxista. La peliazul tenía un vestido blanco con una chaqueta de jean. Hermosa y llamativa, como siempre y de la forma en la que a Dawn le gustaba. —¡No te he visto en meses!

—Lo se, lo siento.— Respondió, fingiendo simpatía de la misma forma que lo hacía con sus compañeros de la facultad que no le agradaban. —Estoy muy ocupada con la universidad y el gimnasio.

—Ya, no pasa nada. —Dijo Iris, mientras la saludaba menos exageradamente que Dawn y tocaba el timbre de la casa de Landon. Dawn le hizo un comentario que hizo reir a la morena, que obviamente Misty no entendió. Hacía rato se venían juntando sin ella.

No es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Landon abrió la puerta y las recibió. Misty lo saludó con una genuina sonrisa. Landon había ingresado en el colegio en el último año cuando sus padres se mudaron. Había sido un genuino amigo desde entonces, aunque por desgracia no el que Misty necesitaba. En la fiesta también estaban otros amigos de la universidad de Landon. A la mitad Misty no se los fumaba, pero con Iris y Dawn siempre había sido fácil fingir.

Se río para sus adentros. Era fácil fingir cuando todavía podía llamarlas amigas con seguridad, sin titubear. Segura de que con ellas a su lado podia llevarse al mundo por delante.

Lo mismo que le pasaba con Ash en su momento, hasta que el maldito la hizo mierda al irse sin despedirse.

Misty sacudió la cabeza cuando saludó (sin ganas) a uno por uno de los amigos de Landon. Quería a su amigo con todo su corazón, pero no podía esperar a llegar a casa para volver a trabajar en sus asignaturas para la facultad, discutiendo con sus compañeros de grupo por Whatsapp. Ella los llamaba tempoamigos, porque se llevaban de lo más bien durante el ciclo académico, pero tendían a desaparecer durante el verano.

La cena-fiesta transcurría en paz, hasta el momento. Misty tenía los nervios de punta mientras esperaba a que el tema "escuela" llegara a la mesa. Siempre era inevitable, especialmente si Dawn estaba presente. Iris solía decir que eran tonterías y que la escuela era etapa pasada, por lo que Misty se sentía segura si solo ella estaba cuando se reunían.

Pero cuando Dawn e Iris estaban juntas, cuando la bomba "escuela" aparecía...

Dios, Misty sufría tanto.

La amiguita rubia de Landon, aquella cuyo nombre Misty nunca recordaba, comenzó a hablar del viaje de egresados. Y Dawn, por supuesto, saltó con la estúpida historia de la ambulancia que robaron los idiotas del curso en el dichoso viaje de egresados.

Los idiotas del curso eran Ash Ketchum y sus amigos.

Iris la miró de reojo cuando Dawn comenzó a relatar la historia por enésima vez. Porque ambas sabían lo mucho que le molestaba esa historia, pero no podía simplemente cerrar su maldita boca y dejar de hablar de su ex novio.

Ex novio que la había humillado y dejado tirada como un trapo.

Después de ese momento, Misty no emitió palabra en toda la cena.

* * *

El hermano de Iris pasó por ellas y las dejó en la casa de la mamá de ésta.

Lo último que Misty quería era pasar un segundo más con sus mejores amigas. Ésto debía ser algo que nunca tenía que decir, pero el motivo principal por el que las había evitado por tres meses era justamente ese.

Jalaban del hilo. Una y otra vez. Mencionando a Ash, mencionando a Gary, mencionando a la puta escuela.

Misty quería irse a casa a llorar la hora semanal que le dedicaba a Ash Ketchum. Hora semanal que hubiese podido evitar o posponer si no fuese por su supuesta mejor amiga.

La pelirroja siguió callada mientras Dawn e Iris discutían (otra vez) sobre algo de lo que Misty no estaba enterada. Si tuviese un medidor de bronca en su interior, éste ya habría explotado.

Iris se quedó dormida casi al instante. Dawn tonteaba con su celular mientras Misty guardaba en su bolsa todo lo que había usado para higienizarse. Quería marcharse lo más rápido posible al día siguiente.

—¿Estás enojada porque hablamos de Ash?

Misty no se sorprendió. Algo que odiaba sobre intentar evitar a Dawn era que era la única persona (además de Ash en su momento) que sabía leerla como a un libro abierto.

—No me interesa.

¿Qué sentido tendría decirle "Si, odio que hablen de él. Odio que lo traigan a flote, odio que sepas que me molesta y lo hagas de todas formas. Odio que pongas tu necesidad de figurar por encima de mí, igual que aquella vez en la costa"

—Misty, ya superalo. —Misty hizo un puño en la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo —Ya pasó... ¿cuánto? ¿Un año? Tienes que dejarlo ir. No puede ser que no podamos hablar de Ash solo porque a tí te molesta.

_No..._

Diablos, no...

No es así como debería ser, puta madre, no.

Ellas deberían evitar hablar de Ash hasta que Misty sacara el tema. Más aún después de haberlo visto en ese maldito bar. Misty no debería sentirse débil frente a ellas por hablar de él, pero se sentía pequeña como una hormiga.

—No me molesta. —Respondió otra vez, cerrando sus ojos verdes con el nudo de bronca en la garganta.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes ese asqueroso ceño fruncido?

—Solo me molestan los amiguitos de universidad privada de ricos de Landon. A las tres nos molestan.

_Aunque Dawn e Iris necesitaban encajar y fingían que no. _

—Lo estabas tolerando hasta que hablamos de él.

—Ya duérmete, Dawn.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

_¡Porque ya te dije la verdad una vez y me apuñalaste por la espalda!_

—Vas a despertar a Iris. No me pasa nada. Duérmete.

—No te hace bien guardártelo todo...

—¿Tú que demonios sabes sobre lo que me hace bien y lo que no?— Misty se lo preguntó bruscamente, casi por encima de las palabras de la peliazul.

—Bien, no me grites. Tú si vas a despertar a Iris. —Dawn se puso de lado, apoyándose en un codo. Tenían un colchón junto al otro. —Y te conozco desde los ocho años, por eso se que te molesta que hablemos de Ash y por eso sé que te pasa algo.

El nudo en su garganta estaba ejerciendo una presión casi incontenible. Misty estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerlo dentro.

—Lo que me haría bien ahora es dormir. Estuve estudiando con May todo el día, no quiero discutir estupideces. Si estás tan segura de que sabes lo que me pasa, hazme un favor y duérmete.

Dawn le frunció el ceño, volteó y se acostó con fuerza.

—Vete al diablo, Misty.

_Ojalá pudiese, maldita sea. _

Pasó una hora. Lo inevitable sucedió.

Universalmente, las amigas debían ser un colchón contenedor para los sentimientos negativos generados por idiotas que las trataban mal.

Para Misty, cada vez que se juntaba con sus amigas era una tortura. Consistía en estar tensa todo el tiempo, soportar las conversaciones sobre los amigos de Ash o la escuela y luego llegar a su casa para llorar porque el idiota de su ex novio la dejó con cinco años de recuerdos felices que ahora estaban en blanco y negro. Recuerdos que lograba enterrar cada vez que estaba ocupada, pero salían a flote cuando un estímulo jalaba del hilo.

La secuencia era la misma. Se juntaron, estuvo tensa, hablaron de Ash. Ahora debía llorar. Debía estar sola, en su baño o en su cuarto, con las barreras bajas, llorando con fuerza.

Pero estaba acostada en un colchón junto a las dos personas frente a las cuales no podía mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. No se lo permitiría, nunca más.

Necesitaba llorar. Si no lo hacía mantener la fachada durante la semana se le hacía muy difícil.

Tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación de Uber. Los autitos blancos rodeando el punto con su ubicación no tardaron en aparecer, mientras en el lado inferior de la pantalla aparecía el monto de dinero que le costaría el viaje hasta Ciudad Celeste. Monto que tenía en su billetera.

Respiró profundo mientras intentaba percibir las respiraciones profundas de sus amigas. Se puso solo la chaqueta de cuero, los jeans y las botas; con la remera del pijama debajo. Guardó el resto de sus pertenencias en su bolsa, y salió de la casa de Iris rezando que nada suceda por cerrar la puerta sin llave.

Misty respiró el aire fresco de Ciudad Verde mientras la brisa le golpeaba la cara. El departamento de la mamá de Iris estaba en pleno centro, y siendo un sábado a las dos de la mañana, la avenida sobre la que se encontraba la construcción rebosaba ruido y movimiento.

Nadie la estaba viendo.

El uber llegaría en quince minutos.

Sintió la primer lágrima recorrer su mejilla antes de que Misty pudiese darle permiso.

Lloró preguntándose una y otra vez como Ash pudo haberle hecho eso. Cómo pudo seguir adelante sin haber tenido una previa despedida con ella. Cómo fue que no pudo dársela como favor dado que él claramente no la necesitaba. Cómo pudo tomar la decisión de hacerla mierda.

Lloró cuestionándose a sí misma qué tan sola estaba, que no podía poner en su mente ni a una persona frente a la cual lloraría, porque no podía ser débil frente a nadie. No podía llorar frente a Iris y Dawn, porque para ellas Ash era tema pasado. No podía llorar frente a sus hermanas, porque le estarían encima todo el día.

No podía dejarse abrazar por nadie. Nadie podía abrazarla y decirle "lamento que su ex novio te haya tratado de esa forma", mientras ella lloraba con mucha fuerza.

Porque Ash era el único a quien le permitía hacer eso, pero Ash la había destrozado.

Se había permitido llorar y embriagarse frente a Dawn, para luego ser humillada.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando una mano la tomó del hombro bruscamente y la obligó a voltearse.

El cabello revuelto de Dawn y su maquillaje corrido no le quitaban lo linda. A Misty le dio bronca. Todo lo que saliera de la boca de Dawn le molestaba, porque ya le tenía bronca desde ese momento.

—¿Podrías de una puta vez decirme que rayos te pasa?

_No_

Misty volteó rudamente, dándole la espalda a la peliazul. No podía esperar a que su uber apareciera para irse a casa, así perdiera definitivamente su lazo con Dawn que ya estaba destinado al fracaso desde hacía rato.

Dawn no perdió el tiempo. La rodeó y se le puso en frente, tomándola de los hombros.

—Vamos dentro y hablemos, Misty.— La pelirroja forcejeó para soltarse. No quería tocarle las manos para retirárselas, por algún motivo. —Hace frío y estás llorando...

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo?!— Le gritó, con la voz quebrada. Era como si el corcho de la botella que almacenaba todo el enojo que tenía acumulado hacia Dawn se hubiese destapado. —¡¿Que no ves que ya no puedo hablar contigo?! ¡Ya no más!

Dawn la miró inentendida.

—¿Todo ésto es por Ash?

Ésta vez Misty sí le sacó las manos de los hombros, bruscamente.

—¡Por supuesto que es por Ash! ¡Y no es él el problema, el problema es que todos olviden que yo estoy aquí, y que para mí es un problema!

Dawn abrió la boca para contestar, pero unos chicos algo menores que ellas les pasaron por al lado y comenzaron a chiflarle a la peliazul, que había bajado a buscarla en shorts de pijama. Misty se dejó arrastrar al hall del edificio de Iris.

Porque algo le decía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

La buena aislación sonora del edificio se comprobó cuando sus oídos notaron la ausencia de decibeles dentro del recinto. A pesar de estar hecho de vidrio, casi no se escuchaba nada desde dentro de los pasillos.

Ni siquiera sus palabras, porque ninguna de las dos escuchaba nada más que el ahogo de los sollozos de Misty.

Habrán pasado cuarenticinco segundos cuando Dawn habló.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, Misty. —La pelirroja estaba parada frente a ella, abrazándose a sí misma a metro y medio de ella. —¿Por qué no solo me dices qué te pasa?

—¿Que qué me pasa? — Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al cielorraso respirando profundamente. No quería llorar, pero era tan difícil. De la humillación, el enojo la tristeza. —¿En serio dices conocerme y no lo entiendes?

—Solo sé que estás mal por Ash y...

—¿Recuerdas cómo decías que Ash era un idiota? ¿Antes de que rompiéramos?— La miró a los ojos por primera vez. Misty sabía que por el llanto sus ojos debían estar casi azules. —¿Cómo decías que él solo me daba vueltas a propósito? Cada vez que yo insistía en que él nunca me lastimaría a propósito, ¿Recuerdas cómo decías que él ya sabía lo que quería, que solo estaba tonteando?

Dawn la miró muda durante unos segundos. Misty sabía que Dawn esperaba saber el fin de ésta conversación antes de que empezara, pero sus preguntas retóricas (o no retóricas) la confundieron.

—Si.— Contestó con firmeza, aunque sin sacar la confusión de su ceño. —Y tenía razón al final.

—Claro que la tenías.— Respondió Misty, secándose las lágrimas sin disimular. —La tenías y fue lo más doloroso que tuve que aceptar en mi vida. No solo aceptar que no tenía razón, cosa que odio; sino que tenía que aceptar que Ash, mi perfecto Ash, estaba tomando decisiones que sabía que me harían mierda. Que me hicieron mierda.

—Entiendo eso.

—Bien.— Misty alzó la barbilla. — ¿Sabes que pensé en ese momento, Dawn, cuando tu tuviste razón y yo no? Que estabas de mi lado. Pensé que podía ser débil frente a ti, que nunca me darías la espalda cuando te necesitara, no como lo hizo él. Porque tu fuiste la primera en decir que era un idiota. —Carcajeó un poco.— Que es un idiota, de hecho.

—No se trata de estar del lado de nadie. —Respondió la peliazul. —No es una guerra entre Ash y tu.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba, ¿sabes? Aceptar que no le importé fue horrible. Pero era seguir adelante. Soy fuerte, siempre lo he sido. No necesito a Ash para vivir, es solo que yo había ligado mi bienestar emocional al suyo. Pero nuestras vidas ya no estaban entrelazadas, no tenía porque saber de él. No tenemos amigos en común, ¿por qué yo habría de seguir sabiendo sobre sus cosas?

—¿Ese es el problema? —Preguntó Dawn, algo por encima de ella. —¿Que hablamos de Ash, recuerdos de la escuela? ¿Por no decir que nos callemos como siempre lo haces, sales corriendo de la casa de Iris a las dos de la mañana?

—En la costa, Ash y Gary estaban allí tambien. Era su último día y el primer nuestro. ¿Sí lo recuerdas?

—No tengo alzheimer, Misty. Recuerdo cada una de esas cosas, lo sabes perfectamente. Deja de preguntar si recuerdo.

—Tu fuiste la que me dijo que Ash era un idiota. Era algo que me costaría horrores aceptar, que me dolería aceptar. Y tú lo sabías perfectamente.

—Pero era la verdad, ¿o no?

—Sí lo fue. Tu me arrojaste esa conclusión en la cara, y pensé que luego me ayudarías a procesarla. Porque por un segundo fui menos realista que tú. Me arrojaste a la realidad donde Ash Ketchum ya no era el niño bueno que siempre protegería mis delicados sentimientos.

—¡Misty, te ayudé a procesarla! ¡A penas Ash y tu se pidieron un tiempo fuimos a tu casa! —Dawn se acercó a ella, hablando de forma más exaltada mientras movía las manos.

—¡Vinieron a mi casa tres horas porque tenían mejores cosas que hacer luego!— Misty sentía las lágrimas cerca de sus ojos otra vez.

Y por primera vez no le molestó soltarlas.

Porque no eran lágrimas de tristeza, no lágrimas de debilidad. Eran lágrimas de enojo hacia su supuesta mejor amiga que tenía un concepto de lealtad diferido al de ella.

—¡Dos semanas después de romper...!— Comenzó, acercándose a ella también y elevando el tono más de lo necesario para esas horas de la noche. —¡Dos semanas después de romper, me dicen alegremente por el grupo que se cruzaron a Ash y sus idiotamigos en un club bailable, y que luego fueron a un after party con ellos!

_Misty cerró su libro unos momentos. Por más que su única distracción fuera el estudio y los dieces que quería alcanzar, sabía que su cerebro no funcionaría si no se tomaba un descanso. _

_Cometió el error de tomar su celular y abrir el grupo que compartía con Landon, Iris, Dawn y Kyle. _

_Leyó los mensajes por encima. Aparentemente Dawn e Iris habían ido a un club bailable (sin ella y sin consultarle, por supuesto, aunque era de conocimiento universal que Misty odiaba esos lugares) y la habian pasado de diez. _

_No fue hasta que Iris puso "nos encontramos con los de la escuela" que su corazón se detuvo._

_Y Landon preguntó quienes estaban._

_Y sin el menor titubeo, Iris escribió "Gary, Brock, Ritchie, Ash y Green"_

_Y como si hubiese sido planeado, Dawn agregó: "cielos, la pasé tan bien. Fuimos a un After y estallé de la risa!"_

_Misty creyó que podía confiar en Iris, que lo entendería. Le expresó su bronca. Le preguntó si solo había sido idea de Dawn para coger con Gary, o si ella también había participado. _

_La respuesta de Iris la partió en dos. _

_—No voy a ceder de morirme de la risa una noche solo porque a tí te molesta que esté con Ash. Le dijimos que era un idiota cuando lo vimos, él dijo que teníamos razón, pero, ¿que más querías que hiciera? Pasó así y ya.  
_

—¡No estaba solo Ash, Misty, por todos los cielos! ¡No fuimos, "con Ash", fuimos con Gary!

—¡¿Y tu en serio crees que si escribes cien nombres y Ash Ketchum está entre ellos yo voy a prestarle atención a algún otro?!

—¡¿Pero por qué te enojas con nosotras por eso?!

Misty lloró con más fuerza. Dawn aún no entendía el punto. En el fondo, Misty estaba segura de que nunca lo entendería. Esa y muchas otras suposiciones eran las razones por las cuales nunca quizo tener ésta conversación con Dawn.

—¡La costa! ¡Maldición...!— Sollozó con una fuerza que la obligó a dejar de hablar. Dawn dio un paso al frente para socorrerla, pero Misty se alejó. —¡Unas putas vacaciones que sabía con anterioridad que odiaría! Pero, ¿sabes por qué fui? ¡Porque me sentía tremendamente sola, Dawn! ¡Porque tu e Iris se juntan todos los malditos días sin siquiera consultarme si estoy disponible! ¡Y soy tan imbécil que averigue a la fuerza que harían en el verano para no quedarme fuera!

Dawn se puso ambas manos en la cadera mientras le seguía demostrando confusión en su rostro. —¿A qué va todo ésto? ¿A Ash, o a que te molesta que nos juntemos sin ti? ¡Porque es algo que claramente podrías haber mencionado!

—El primer día en la costa me dijiste que Ash y Gary estaban allí.— Siguió Misty, sin gritar, pero como si su oyente no hubiese intervenido.— Sabías que odio hablar de él, sabias que odio siquiera que lo nombren. Y las posibilidades de cruzarnos eran de un nada porciento, pero tu debías decirlo de todos modos. Debías tirarme abajo.

—Nunca quise hacerte eso. Y si lo mencioné fue porque me cogía a Gary en ese entonces.

—Yo pensé eso mismo. Por eso esa noche, que ustedes fueron al mismo maldito club que ellos, yo me embriagué. Me embriagué mucho, me embriagué hasta vomitar. Tú estabas frente a mí. Tú e Iris me vieron antes de marcharse. Habían pasado cuatro meses, pero Ash aún dolía. Fue lo más débil que estuve en toda mi vida, porque acudí a algo que rechazo para estar un poco mejor. Acudí a eso para no llorar, maldición. Y tú... Tú solo...

_Misty regresó de caminar junto al mar para despejarse y sus dos amigas ya estaban levantadas, desayunando. Ella no había podido ingerir bocado por la tremenda resaca que tenía. _

_No quería preguntar, no quería saber de él. _

_—Ayer vimos a Gary en el club— Dijo Iris, bebiendo su café. —Es tan idiota. _

_"Sí, pero bien que fueron a ese club porque estaba él" Pensó Misty. A sus amigas les encantaba ponerse la careta y fingir ser amigas de todo el mundo. _

_—Y supongo que al imbécil también.— Respondió Misty. La acidez y el dolor de cabeza la estaban liquidando. —¿Y quien más estaba? _

_Esperaba oír los nombres de Brock. O Ritchie. O Green. _

_—Las amigas de la universidad de Ash.— Dijo Dawn, bastante seria. —Súper buena onda. _

_Misty sintió retorcijones en el estómago otra vez. _

_Se suponía que Dawn era su mejor amiga. Dawn entendía que a Misty se le clavaba una estaca en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en lo bien que la estaba pasando Ash sin haberse hecho cargo de nada, habiéndola dejado tirada. _

_Pero Dawn decía que las chicas a las que Ash seguro se cogía eran "buena onda" _

_No supo que mierda responder en ese momento. Ni como hizo para no vomitar otra vez. _

_Se sintió traicionada._

_Luego reconoció que eso era sentirse traicionada al nivel 2, después del mensajito en el grupo de WhatsApp._

_El nivel 3 llegó unos minutos después. _

_Dawn estaba revisando las fotos de su celular, en parte consciente de que Misty estaba junto a ella, con acceso visual a sus fotos. _

_Una selfie. _

_Un selfie de Dawn y Ash. _

_Ésta vez no pudo callarse. Porque las palabras "Él es un idiota, ya sabe lo que quiere" que su amiga le había dicho para supuestamente traerla a la realidad y que dejara de sufrir, le hacían eco y a la vez un corticircuito en la cabeza. _

_—¿Disculpa? _

_—O, lo siento, Mist.— Respondió la peliazul, como si solo le hubiese pisado el pie por accidente. —Es que está de moda eso del ten year challenge en Instagram, ya sabes, y conozco a Ash desde hace mucho. _

_Dawn la había puesto de malas en su primer día de vacaciones. _

_Dawn la había visto más débil y vulnerable de lo que había estado jamás. _

_Dawn le había dicho que Ash era un idiota. Dawn sabía todo lo que Ash había lastimado a Misty. _

_Y Dawn no solo se tomó fotos con él como si nada. Pasándola bien, mientras Misty estaba vomitando para no llorar._

_Dawn las había subido a la maldita red social. _

_Misty no le habló durante las siguientes cuatro horas. Luego se dio cuenta de que Iris no tenía nada que ver y que la chica se sentía incómoda, así que pudo olvidarlo. _

_Al rato, Dawn le pidió perdón. Le dijo que ella también se enojaría por las fotografías si fuese al revés. _

_Misty le fue totalmente sincera. —Nunca voy a perdonarte eso. Solo voy a aprender a vivir con ello. _

Aún no podía aprender a vivir con ello. Aún le tenía bronca. A Dawn por haberse burlado de ella, y a Ash por no recordar que Dawn estaba en su círculo, además del resto de cosas por las que la había hecho pasar.

—¿Aún estás enojada por eso? ¿Por las fotos? ¡Creí que ya lo habíamos pasado, te pedí perdón cien veces!

—¡No es el hecho de las fotos, Dawn!— Gritó Misty, haciendo que su amiga de un paso atrás. —¡Es el hecho de que en ese preciso instante sabías que me dolería y lo hiciste de todas formas! ¡Que valgo tan poco que ni siquiera recordaste mi cara cuando estabas junto a MI ex novio, que tanto daño me hizo! ¡Daño del que tu estabas bien enterada!

—¡Estaba ebria! ¡Y él también lo estaba!

—¡¿Crees que me interesa?! ¡¿Crees que por eso duele menos?!

—¡Entonces así serán las cosas! ¡Tú estarás enojada por el resto de nuestras vidas por una foto!

Misty ya no lloraba. O si. No lo detectaba. Era demasiada la carga emocional que estaba procesando en ese momento como para ponerle un título a sus sentimientos.

—¡Es que aún no lo entiendes, Dawn! ¡Por eso no quería hablar contigo de ésto!

—¡Entonces explícame para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo!

—¡Es que no se puede llegar a un acuerdo! ¡Nuestros conceptos de lealtad son diferentes, el de ustedes y el mio! ¡Yo jamás me iría a mear de risa con tu ex novio después de que te haga mierda! ¡Si yo viese pasar al ex de Iris, salgo por la misma puerta por la que entré!

—¡¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?!

—¡Porque él la estaba pasando genial, con mis mejores amigas, mientras yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sobrevivir! ¡Porque tu me viste débil, escuchaste todos mis argumentos, y luego vas y te cagas de la risa con él! ¡Y no me vengas con que Gary estaba ahí, o la mierda que sea! ¡Se burlaron de mí!— Volvió a llorar de nuevo —¡Las personas que se supone evitarían que caiga al suelo terminaron hundiendo aún más el cuchillo que clavó Ash!

—Misty, solo fueron unas noches, nos reímos y ya... Entiendo que digas que no tiene sentido decir que Ash es un idiota y luego reírme de las tonterías que hace, pero todos lo hacen en ese ambiente.

La otra cosa que Misty más odiaba. Lo que hacen las masas. Y Dawn acababa de ponerlo en escena

Respiró profundo para dejar de gritarle, porque eran las dos de la mañana e iba a quedarse sin voz.

—Para tí solo es eso, Dawn. Para tí solo es reirte una noche de las bobadas de Ash y Gary. Pero para mi es una semana de llanto, porque me entero de que yo sigo sufriendo mientras él la pasa bien, y no solo eso, sino que con ustedes.

—¿Que quieres que hagamos entonces, a ver?

—Lo que yo quiero ya no importa. Lo que me hace mierda es que pensemos tan diferente que ustedes se junten sin mí, que ya no les importe si estoy o no. Que yo ya no importe. Que no puedan evitar a mi ex novio con tal de no hacerme llorar, que sean lo suficientemente caprichosas como para hacerme a un lado y mearse de la risa con él. Que no recuerden que me tienen a mí en común. Que con tal de figurar no te importe traerlo a la escena. Que parece que te encantara saber de él, saludarlo para su cumpleaños; ir diciendo por ahí que es un buen chico pero que solo se "equivocó" conmigo, como si hubiese tirado un papelito de chicle al suelo. Que me minimicen todo el tiempo, diablos Dawn. —Lloró. Con fuerza y con su último aliento. —Eso es lo que me hace mierda. Y estoy harta, de verdad que harta.

Por unos segundos solo se escucharon los sollozos de Misty en el medio del Hall.

Luego Dawn habló con la voz quebrada.

—Lo siento.— Misty abrió los ojos, que mantenía cerrados. —Siento todo lo que hice, y siento no haberme dado cuenta.— El silencio de Misty implicó que sus disculpas no servían de nada. —Pero, ¿por qué no dijiste nada, Mist? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

—Dawn.— Dijo pausadamente. —¿Crees que después de ésta conversación todo seguirá siendo igual? ¿Crees que podemos abrazarnos y ya, y que todo siga como antes?

—Si.— Respondió sin titubear. —Es precisamente lo que quiero que suceda.

—Pues no. Porque yo se que si te lo cruzas a Ash y no te sacas una maldita selfie con el, no va a ser porque le tienes bronca por hacerle daño a tu mejor amiga. Va a ser porque yo te pedí que lo hagas, pensarás "a Misty le molestará, voy a evitarlo". Y no. No es así como funciona.

—¿Entonces cómo funciona?

—Funciona cuando dos personas tienen una amistad bajo el mismo concepto de lealtad. Y el nuestro difiere. Desde que tu e Iris se junten sin mí, hasta que vayas a un afterparty con mi ex novio dos semanas después de romper sin recordar que yo existo. La lealtad funciona de manera automática, no es algo que discutes con la otra persona, Dawn. Por eso no quería tener esta conversación contigo, y por eso las evité durante tres meses. Porque siempre traen a Ash a la luz diciendo que es un asunto que debería ser mínimo, pero yo aún tengo pesadillas y sesiones de llanto una vez a la semana. Y no tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser sus mejores amigas de éste modo. O lo que sea que seamos, que no sé cómo se llama.

—Pues entonces, ¿que? ¿Todas las otras veces que nos vimos, desde esas vacaciones, estuviste enojada, y nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué diablos nos veíamos si la pasabas tan mal?

Misty sonrío ligeramente. —Es cierto, todo el tiempo estoy tensa, esperando a que lo nombren a Ash, esperando a que hundan más la hoja del cuchillo; escuchando todas las anecdotas de todas las veces que se vieron sin invitarme. Pero por breves momentos te pones a cantar como una tonta y me haces reír; así como Iris habla mal de sus compañeros de trabajo y me sorprende la creatividad de sus insultos. Es por esos instantes que no quería esta conversación Dawn. Porque no quería perderlas como amigas y porque, muy en el fondo, temo quedarme sola.

Su celular vibró, indicando la llegada de su uber.

—Pero ya no es algo que puedan cambiar. Su manera de ser me duele y ya.— Hizo una pausa. Clavó sus ojos en los azules brillosos de Dawn— Lo lamento por los recuerdos.

Misty volteó dispuesta a irse de una buena vez por todas. Sabiendo que su amistad de más de diez años con la peliazul daría un giro rotundo si se marchaba, y con la intención de hacerlo de todos modos.

—Misty.

La pelirroja volteó cuando la voz quebrada de Dawn inundó el recinto. Afuera había ruido y viento. Había amortiguadores de sollozos. Estaba el caos que precedería al huracán que aparecería cuando llegara a su cama.

—No dejes que tu ruptura con Ash lo arruine todo.

Misty río irónicamente, aunque no fue su intención.

—Ash solo es el medio para lastimarme, Dawn. La culpa, ésta vez, no la tiene él.

Sabía que si cruzaba esa puerta nada volvería a ser como antes. Que podría fingir reparar las cosas con Dawn, abrazarla y que Iris nunca se enteraría, aunque ellas fuesen a hacer lo mismo otra vez a penas tuviesen la oportunidad.

Tenía que comprobarlo.

—Mírame a los ojos.— Dawn lo hizo antes de que termine.— Y dime que si te cruzas a Ash en un club bailable lo vas a ignorar. Que no vas a preguntarle por su vida de veinteañero que sale de fiesta y se coge a cualquiera. Que voy a aparecer en tu mente sabiendo que romperás mi corazón si lo haces. Por más ebria que éstes. Mírame a los ojos y dime eso.

Pasaron cinco segundos y Dawn no dijo nada.

El enojo de Misty con el mundo aumentó en un ochenta porciento.

Sus esperanzas de conservar a su mejor amiga, se redujeron a cero.

Con el celular vibrando con insistencia en su mano, Misty se dirigió a la puerta del hall.

—Adiós, Dawn.


End file.
